


Not Quite the Same

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Crack, I enjoy that too much, I feel bad for Aomine and Kagami for having to deal with those two, M/M, R.I.P. Aomine, R.I.P. Kagami, alternative universe, because those two are little shits, beware of akashi and kuroko, brb being chased by a scissors-weilding Akashi, empasis on little, for a reason, main akakaga and kuroao, there's been a change on the ship tags, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine get the surprise of their lives. (A continuation to Symone_Nicole's The Same Boy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Symone_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/gifts).



> Enjoy this short, crack, trash fic.

 

“It's good to see you again, Aomine-kun.” the azure-eyed one speaks. “Wouldn't you introduce me to your friend?” he asks in a voice devoid of emotion, that surprises Kagami.

 

“Nii-san, that's my boyfriend.” the redhead intervenes. “I've talked to you about him.”

  
“Kagami Taiga.” he's quick to speak, just in case one of the two say something to embarrass him.

 

“Can you excuse us for a moment?” Aomine decides to speak. He needs a quick word with Kagami. The two nod and get seated, promising to wait for them.

 

(Aomine wants to fall off a cliff and disappear. He feels so humiliated, his pride can't take it anymore.)

At a safe distance, and what he deems to be out of earshot, he yells at Kagami. “What the hell is that? I thought we were going to get him in the act!”

“I know that was what supposed to happen, Ahomine! Don't yell at me!”

“Like hell, Bakagami! I really like Tetsu, you know!”

“Tetsu?” Kagami mutters.

“That'd be me.” a voice is heard, and both basketball idiots meet with sky blue.

Kagami screams. “Since when have you been here?”

“As I'd like to say that 'I've been here the whole time', I only arrived a second ago.” his expression shows no emotion, and Kagami wonders in awe, how he does that. “Sei-kun is waiting for us.”

“Sei-kun?” Aomine is the one to ask.

“Sei-kun is my twin. Younger by a few minutes.” he informs.

  


  


When they return to their table, they witness a full course already been served. Not one food item had been something one might find unpleasant to the sight, or taste.

“I hope you don't mind that I already ordered for you.” they hear the redhead speak.

There's an awkward silence hanging around them. Tetsuya sighs in frustration, while Seijuro has a small smile painted on his small lips, Kagami notices, while he wolfs down the food they're served (and, apparently, more is on its way). He must have anticipated something like that to happen.

Aomine couldn't stop but glaring at Kuroko while eating (in a manner as refined as Kagami's), until he decides he has enough and gets to leave. Seijuro's hand, however, swift as a viper, grabs hold of him, and gives him a smile so sickeningly sweet, but at the same time, so perilous.

Of course. Kagami had to have a thing for a homicidal maniac.

“Aomine-kun, please let us explain.” Tetsuya speaks.

Fuck. That cute voice, Aomine can't resist, so he sits back and goes in the offensive.

“Why the hell did you lie to us?” the words come out of his mouth without any filter or control.

“Technically, my family name is Kuroko.” Seijuro replies. “Akashi was our mother's name, so people who know both of me and Tetsu-nii usually call me that to avoid confusion.”

“We supposed since you knew each other, you'd knew about our different looks.” Kuroko - _Tetsuya_ \- adds. “And _habits._ ”

Both of them tilt their heads on the side, grinning sadistically, and speaking again in unison, hushed voices and eerie tone.

  


_**“** _ _**Or, perhaps, you need a reminder?"** _

 


	2. Punishment Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kuroko twins execute a 'sinister' plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, at last, my first lame attempt at smut! *throws confetti* Seriously, I almost got in trouble when writing this, so I had to put an abrupt and quick end.  
> Beware of Akashi and Kuroko. They're out there to fuck with your heads.  
> Also note that I have no idea how that long toy with fluff on one side that you use to play with a cat is called, so I called it a "cat tease".

 

“Um, I think we should go now.”

“You’re right, Aomine-kun. Perhaps you’d like to see our home?” Kuroko suggests with a smile.

“Um, sure. I just need…”

“Of course.” Akashi replies. “I think we all need to spend a few minutes in the bathroom.” And the way the redhead phrases it makes both Aomine and Kagami blush in embarrassment.

As the two go ahead, Tetsuya discreetly hands a small box to his brother. Seijuro, recognizing it and its contents, simply sighs. “Isn’t this a bit too much of a punishment game, Tet-chan?”

Tetsuya shrugs. “Is it? It’s not like we’re doing something unethical or trick them into doing something they normally wouldn’t. Admit it,” he pressures, “you want to give them a little punishment game for thinking we’re the same person, don’t you?”

“You’re a little devil, you know that?”

“What can I say? I’ve learnt from the best.”

 

-//-

 

When both star athletes return, their lovers are waiting for them, standing right next to their table. They smile awkwardly at each other, and the couples silently exit the restaurant and are led to a limousine; with a personal chauffeur, no less.

“Takanashi-san has been in our family’s service for a long time.” Seijuro explains.

“A great cook as well.” Tetsuya adds, mumbling about the perfection he handles vanilla and tofu alike.

The ride to the Kuroko estate is mostly silent, until they enter said building. It could only be described as _massive_ , with an extensive front garden (and back garden, though not yet aware of its existence) and a richly decorated entrance. They’re led through the grand staircase into the second floor and, from there, they navigate the corridors. They stop before double doors with golden knobs.

“This is our bedroom.” The redhead announces.

“Our?” both aces wonder out loud.

They don’t reply, instead, they open the door together.

The large windows are covered with deep burgundy red curtains, while the walls are painted in a calming hue of soft blue. The furniture, from the wardrobes to the couch, is obviously made of expensive, heavy wood, like mahogany or something like that. The coffee table is made completely of glass, while the two beds are king-sized and—

Wait, two beds?

“We’ve always shared a room.” Tetsuya replies with a shrug. “This has always been our room, since day one.”

“We simply can’t give u on each other.” Seijuro agrees.

“Wait, you mean you’ve brought your lovers while the other was in the room?” Kagami protests with all his might.

“We both are light sleepers; it’d be disrespectful if we brought someone here when the other was studying, or sleeping.” The tealhead claims, and it gives the feeling that, if one wasn’t busy with said activities, they wouldn’t mind bringing their flings in for the others to watch and entertain themselves.

“It’s not that we could.” His twin clarifies. “Most days, we’d be up until midnight studying, or practicing. Sometimes, we went to sleep an hour or two later, usually on Saturdays. Woke up at six.”

“Still do.”

Aomine laughs. “So, your lack of sleep is why you’re both this short, huh, Tetsu?”

It proves to be a grave mistake, as Seijuro picks up a basketball (and it pains both basketball idiots to not have noticed the sacred sphere before) as it finds its way to his stomach, shot fast and straight like a bullet.

“Let me introduce you to my Ignite Pass, Ahomine-kun.” He says passively. “Please don’t disregard us for being short. Nii-san can actually dunk.” He claims.

“There’s a court in the back garden;” the redhead informs them, “we can have a two-on-two match later.” He suggests.

There’s a surprised and excited scream of “ _THERE’S A BASKETBALL COURT IN YOUR HOUSE?!_ ” because seriously, how rich is their family?

Or, in how many areas are they talented at, anyways?

In that moment of confusion, they’re led to one of the beds each by their lovers, who quickly and efficiently bind their hands to the bedposts, leaving them for a moment alone, as they turned towards one of the wardrobes. They stay motionless, waiting in their anticipation on what is planned ahead for them.

The twins grin at each other, throwing the wigs inside. Red locks appear in place of aquamarine ones, and soft blue replace the red that covered it.

Seijuro, the _actual_ Seijuro, walks towards his bed, where Kagami waits for him. He has a cat teaser on his hands, giving it playful swirls, as one would do to attract their pet. Meanwhile, Tetsuya has retrieved an ice bag from their room’s fridge.

“Tetsu…”

“Seijuro…”

“Your _eyes_ …”

“It’s a trick of light.” Both shrug it off. “Now then…”

“Shall I make you mine?”

“Do you want to play, Kitty?”

“ _….Yes._ ”

 

Tetsuya picks one of the ice cubes, gently placing it over his shoulder, so that it barely touches Aomine’s skin. A drop quickly forms out of it, travelling down to his torso, followed by another drop, and then another, forming a rivulet heading towards his stomach.

The tanned male shivers with anticipation. Insinctively, he tries to wipe it away, but his bound hands prevent him from doing so. The feeling lingers but it’s, surprisingly, a gentle one.

“Is it too cold?”

“I can bare.”

“I don’t doubt that, Aomine-kun, but does it feel unpleasant?”

“Not at all. Please go on.”

Kuroko grabs another ice cube, which he lets slip down the toned body of his lover, as his tongue traces its path.

 

Meanwhile, Seijuro places the cat teaser over Taiga’s stomach, making light, circular movements around his navel. Of course it’s ticklish, but he doesn’t feel bothered by it. If anything, this new experience excites him.

“Cute.”

The feathery ‘weapon’ moves towards his right sole and, without realizing it, he tries to bend his leg with the intention of getting away from it.

“I guess you could call that _uncute._ ”

“I always think of you as cute, Taiga.”

Kagami starts giggling as the object is now placed under his armpits, but stops abruptly, as the ‘feather’ is placed over his chest, moving as a spiral, closer and closer towards his nipple. He then moves to the other one, but changes the movement to a counterclockwise one.

 

 _“Please stop!”_ both yell at that same moment.

The twins stare each other in surprise. “Did we do something wrong?”

They both shake heads, asking to go to the bathroom and apologise for not being able to do anything when there are other people present in the same room.

Both reassure their partners that it’s fine, and they should be the ones apologizing for suggesting it, and show them where the bathroom is.

(Both Taiga and Daiki deny being accompanied. They feel they need to clear their heads, after all.)

 

When they make sure their partners are out of sight and earshot, they quickly return to the wardrobe, pick back their wigs and return to their beds.

Only now, it’s Seijuro waiting for Daiki, and Tetsuya for Taiga.

After all, this is a _punishment game._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone starts with the flames, no, no cheating involved. As I said: Akashi and Kuroko are little shits.
> 
> Fun fact: Takanashi-san has tended to the twins' every need since thet were 9. They used to call him 'Katanashi-san' and, though he hates it when people get his name wrong (as we all do) but could never be angry at the twins because they were so cute~~

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Next part will be a shitty attempt at smut.


End file.
